


Challenge of Planeswalker Percy jackson

by Shadowragnar



Category: Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers (Video Games), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowragnar/pseuds/Shadowragnar
Summary: This is a challenge for make a crossover with magic the gathering





	Challenge of Planeswalker Percy jackson

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with magic the gathering is rare to see and i think this can be a possible for this i make this challenge for the people try to do . I dont know if this goes here sorry if is mistake.

Hello i dont know if this goes her but i try to make a challenge with percy becomes a planeswalker first i put in fanfiction with the author crymsopyre now i put here. 

The first became planeswalker :  
He had a lot of moments for become a walker the fight with minotaur, the explosion in submarine in sea monster , the moment when he replace artemis under sky , the destruction of forge of hefesto in st helens or the final fight with kronos or if you want you can make zeus try to kill him because he is more strong for stay alive( if you go for this you need to decide the gods go betray him but his father and hestia support percy)

The first walk of percy :  
Percy walks and arrives to zendikar or theros you decide one:  
In zendikar he fights with eldrazis and helps gatewatch .  
In theros percy is confused with a thasa soon because he is a demigod and he meet elspeth and ajani and the death of elspeth mark him a diference in his opinion of the gods.

If you prefer ravnica or innistrad you can try to do or why not ixaland.

Mana :  
Percy is blue walker because Poseidon is the god of sea and the blue mana is in islands.  
If you want give another colour not white because azorius is more similar to athena and this is enemy of poseidon.

In my opnion if you go for another colour try with green because it would be a style similar to kiora , and when he fights with hyperion he won sealing him in a tree this and the influence of grover can help to make a connection with green.

Pairing: 

If you make a pairing the only think not annabeth the reason more of the situations if percy become a planeswalker can makes the adventures with annabeth not happen for this i discard the pairing.  
You can try with other character if you want. 

My reasons for not do this pairing are the form of become a walker.

If you use the first situation percy and annabeth not go in adventures they not know directly.  
If you use the second i not imagine how annabeth escapes from ss spa because percy is who had the hermes vitamins for return blackbeard and make the distraction. And circe try to brainwash annabeth like reyna and is sister when they are in the spa for not .  
If you want the 3 i imagine annabeth follow thalia to the hunt for the hurt of percy disapear

Thats all i dont know if somebody try to do this but i think it would be interesting , if you need help for the part magic the gathering history you can send a message


End file.
